TCG Heroes of Azeroth
The first World of Warcraft TCG set, named Heroes of Azeroth. Horns blaze across the Eastern Kingdoms, calling the Alliance to arms. The drums of Durotar hasten the Horde to prepare for the looming conflict ahead. Glorious battles, prized treasures and dominion over all of Azeroth are on the table! The time is now; this is your battle. Set Details Card Totals Total Cards: 380 (361 + 3 + 16) * 361 Numbered Cards ** 114 Uncommons *** including 16 Heroes ** 110 Rares ** 22 Epics * 3 Loot Cards * 16 Oversize Heroes 9 Starter Decks, 1 for each class. Precise contents of these starter decks are unknown when bought, all deckboxes have the same layout, without any indication of class of the hero. Each Starter deck comes with 3 Oversized Hero Cards. Numbering The numbering is based on a priority of: # Heroes ## Alliance ## Horde # Abilities ## Class Abilities ### Druid Abilities ### Hunter Abilities and Pets ### Mage Abilities ### Paladin Abilities ### Priest Abilities ### Rogue Abilities ### Shaman Abilities ### Warlock Abilities and Pets ### Warrior Abilities ## Alliance Abilities ## Horde Abilities ## Neutral Abilities # Allies ## Alliance Allies ## Horde Allies ## Neutral Allies # Equipment ## Armor ## Items ## Weapons # Quests ## Alliance Quests ## Horde Quests ## Neutral Quests Each section is then ordered alphabetically. Card List Heroes Alliance |} Horde |} Abilities Number Name Type Side 136 Berserker Stance Ability Neutral 137 Charge Ability Neutral 138 Cleave Ability Neutral 139 Defensive Stance Ability Neutral 140 Demoralizing Shout Ability Neutral 141 Execute Ability Neutral 142 Heroic Strike Ability Neutral 143 Last Stand Ability Neutral 144 Mocking Blow Ability Neutral 145 Mortal Strike Ability Neutral 146 Rend Ability Neutral 147 Shield Bash Ability Neutral 148 Stalwart Protector Ability Neutral 149 Sunder Armor Ability Neutral 150 Face Smash Ability Alliance 151 From the Shadows Ability Alliance 152 Sneak Ability Alliance 153 Into the Fray Ability Horde 154 Lust for Battle Ability Horde 155 Skewer Ability Horde 156 Burn Away Ability Neutral 157 Call the Spirit Ability Neutral 158 Caught Off-Guard Ability Neutral 159 Exhaustion Ability Neutral 160 Fall Back Ability Neutral 161 Guard Duty Ability Neutral 162 Interest You in a Pint? Ability Neutral 163 Lie In Wait Ability Neutral 164 On Your Feet Ability Neutral 165 Quick Strike Ability Neutral 166 Rally the Troops Ability Neutral 167 Rise to the Challenge Ability Neutral 168 Shattering Blow Ability Neutral 169 Spirit Healer Ability Neutral 170 Sudden Reversal Ability Neutral 171 Vanquish Ability Neutral 172 Withdraw Ability Neutral Allies Number Name Type Side 173 Acolyte Demia Ally Alliance 174 Adept Breton Ally Alliance 175 Anika Berlyn Ally Alliance 176 Apprentice Teep Ally Alliance 177 Augustus Corpsemonger Ally Alliance 178 Bizzik Sparkcog Ally Alliance 179 Braxiss the Sleeper Ally Alliance 180 Crazy Igvand Ally Alliance 181 Donna Calister Ally Alliance 182 Dorric the Martyr Ally Alliance 183 Freya Lightsworn Ally Alliance 184 Galahandra, Keeper of the Silent Grove Ally Alliance 185 Galway Steamwhistle Ally Alliance 186 Grint Sundershot Ally Alliance 187 Hannah the Unstoppable Ally Alliance 188 Ironforge Guards Ally Alliance 189 Kailis Truearc Ally Alliance 190 Kena Shadowbrand Ally Alliance 191 King Magni Bronzebeard Ally Alliance 192 Kor Cindervein Ally Alliance 193 Kryton Barleybeard Ally Alliance 194 Lady Courtney Noel Ally Alliance 195 Lady Jaina Proudmoore Ally Alliance 196 Lafiel Ally Alliance 197 Latro Abiectus Ally Alliance 198 Leeroy Jenkins Ally Alliance 199 Lhurg Venomblade Ally Alliance 200 Liba Wobblebonk Ally Alliance 201 Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker Ally Alliance 202 Lorekeeper Darian Ally Alliance 203 Lt. Commander Dudefella Ally Alliance 204 Maxum Ironbrew Ally Alliance 205 Medoc Spiritwarden Ally Alliance 206 Melgwy Pingzot Ally Alliance 207 Mezzik Darkspark Ally Alliance 208 Milo the Unmerciful Ally Alliance 209 Moira Darkheart Ally Alliance 210 Nerra Lifeboon Ally Alliance 211 Nightbloom Ally Alliance 212 Parvink Ally Alliance 213 Randipan Ally Alliance 214 Ryn Dreamstrider Ally Alliance 215 Sentry Gwynn Ally Alliance 216 Seva Shadowdancer Ally Alliance 217 Sha'lin Nightwind Ally Alliance 218 Stylean Silversteel Ally Alliance 219 Tracker Gallen Ally Alliance 220 Treesong Ally Alliance 221 Tristan Rapidstrike Ally Alliance 222 Warden Tonarin Ally Alliance 223 Wilba Ally Alliance 224 Wyneth Harridan Ally Alliance 225 Arnold Flem Ally Horde 226 Bala Silentblade Ally Horde 227 Barak the Shamed Ally Horde 228 Benethor Draigo Ally Horde 229 Besh'iah Ally Horde 230 Blood Guard Mal'wani Ally Horde 231 Brigg Ally Horde 232 Confessor Mildred Ally Horde 233 Dark Cleric Jocasta Ally Horde 234 Deacon Johanna Ally Horde 235 Elder Moorf Ally Horde 236 Fa'tafi Ally Horde 237 Fianna Spellbinder Ally Horde 238 Gartok Skullsplitter Ally Horde 239 Gellrin of the Gallows Ally Horde 240 Guardian Steelhorn Ally Horde 241 Halnar Stands-Alone Ally Horde 242 Hierophant Caydiem Ally Horde 243 Hur Shieldsmasher Ally Horde 244 Jin'lak Nightfang Ally Horde 245 Kaal Soulreaper Ally Horde 246 Kagra of the Crossroads Ally Horde 247 Karkas Deathhowl Ally Horde 248 Ka'tali Stonetusk Ally Horde 249 Kulan Earthguard Ally Horde 250 Masten Everspirit Ally Horde 251 Mias the Putrid Ally Horde 252 Moko Hunts-at-Dawn Ally Horde 253 Ophelia Barrows Ally Horde 254 Orgrimmar Grunts Ally Horde 255 Panax the Unstable Ally Horde 256 Pugg Ally Horde 257 Rak Skyfury Ally Horde 258 Samuel Grey Ally Horde 259 Skorn, Mistress of Shadow Ally Horde 260 Taz'dingo Ally Horde 261 Tewa Wildmane Ally Horde 262 Vaerik Proudhoof Ally Horde 263 Valthak Spiritdrinker Ally Horde 264 Vesh'ral Ally Horde 265 Vexra Darkfall Ally Horde 266 Voss Treebender Ally Horde 267 Warchief Thrall Ally Horde 268 Warlord Goretooth Ally Horde 269 Watcher Mal'wi Ally Horde 270 Wazzuli Wildmender Ally Horde 271 Windseer Tarus Ally Horde 272 Wormwood Ally Horde 273 Ya'mon Ally Horde 274 Zorm Stonefury Ally Horde 275 Zygore Bladebreaker Ally Horde 276 Zy'lah Manslayer Ally Horde 277 Chromie Ally Neutral 278 Landro Longshot Ally Neutral 279 Saltwater Snapjaw Ally Neutral 280 Thunderhead Hippogryph Ally Neutral 036 Bloodclaw Ally Neutral 038 Fury Ally Neutral 045 Rayder Ally Neutral 126 Helwen Ally Neutral 130 Sarmoth Ally Neutral 042 Old Bones Ally Neutral 125 Grimdron Ally Neutral 127 Infernal Ally Neutral Equipment Number Name Type Side 281 Bad Mojo Mask Armor Neutral 282 Chromatic Cloak Armor Neutral 283 Deathdealer Breastplate Armor Neutral 284 Devilsaur Leggings Armor Neutral 285 Draconian Deflector Armor Neutral 286 Edgemaster's Handguards Armor Neutral 287 Eye of Flame Armor Neutral 288 Eye of Rend Armor Neutral 289 Girdle of Uther Armor Neutral 290 Golem Skull Helm Armor Neutral 291 Green Whelp Armor Armor Neutral 292 Helm of Fire Armor Neutral 293 Herod's Shoulder Armor Neutral 294 Hide of the Wild Armor Neutral 295 Horns of Eranikus Armor Neutral 296 Invulnerable Mail Armor Neutral 297 Lionheart Helm Armor Neutral 298 Mooncloth Robe Armor Neutral 299 Skullflame Shield Armor Neutral 300 Stronghold Gauntlets Armor Neutral 301 Truesilver Breastplate Armor Neutral 302 Wall of the Dead Armor Neutral 303 Whitemane's Chapeau Armor Neutral 304 Barov Peasant Caller Item Neutral 305 Hearthstone Item Neutral 306 Lei of Lilies Item Neutral 307 Masons Fraternity Ring Item Neutral 308 Myrmidon's Signet Item Neutral 309 Noggenfogger Elixir Item Neutral 310 Piccolo of the Flaming Fire Item Neutral 311 Ancient Bone Bow Weapon Neutral 312 Annihilator Weapon Neutral 313 Arcanite Reaper Weapon Neutral 314 Argent Crusader Weapon Neutral 315 Barman Shanker Weapon Neutral 316 Brain Hacker Weapon Neutral 317 The Cruel Hand of Timmy Weapon Neutral 318 Destiny Weapon Neutral 319 Dwarven Hand Cannon Weapon Neutral 320 Fang of the Crystal Spider Weapon Neutral 321 Flame Wrath Weapon Neutral 322 Gift of the Elven Magi Weapon Neutral 323 The Hammer of Grace Weapon Neutral 324 Hand of Edward the Odd Weapon Neutral 325 Headmaster's Charge Weapon Neutral 326 Heartseeker Weapon Neutral 327 Hypnotic Blade Weapon Neutral 328 Iceblade Hacker Weapon Neutral 329 Illusionary Rod Weapon Neutral 330 Inventor's Focal Sword Weapon Neutral 331 Krol Blade Weapon Neutral 332 Rod of the Ogre Magi Weapon Neutral 333 Scarlet Kris Weapon Neutral 334 The Shatterer Weapon Neutral 335 Teebu's Blazing Longsword Weapon Neutral 336 Thrash Blade Weapon Neutral 337 Truesilver Champion Weapon Neutral 338 Twig of the World Tree Weapon Neutral 339 Wraith Scythe Weapon Neutral Quests Number Name Type Side 340 The Defias Brotherhood Quest Alliance 341 Dragonkin Menace Quest Alliance 342 The Missing Diplomat Quest Alliance 343 Counterattack! Quest Horde 344 For the Horde! Quest Horde 345 Torek's Assault Quest Horde 346 Are We There, Yeti? Quest Neutral 347 Battle of Darrowshire Quest Neutral 348 Big Game Hunter Quest Neutral 349 Blueleaf Tubers Quest Neutral 350 Chasing A-Me 01 Quest Neutral 351 A Donation of Wool Quest Neutral 352 In Dreams Quest Neutral 353 Into the Maw of Madness Quest Neutral 354 It's a Secret to Everybody Quest Neutral 355 Kibler's Exotic Pets Quest Neutral 356 The Love Potion Quest Neutral 357 The Princess Trapped Quest Neutral 358 Sunken Treasure Quest Neutral 359 Tooga's Quest Quest Neutral 360 Your Fortune Awaits You Quest Neutral 361 Zapped Giants Quest Neutral Loot Cards Number Name Type Side Loot001 Landro Longshot Ally Neutral Loot002 Saltwater Snapjaw Ally Neutral Loot003 Thunderhead Hippogryph Ally Neutral Notes * The following cards have a reference to characters of real players: :# 011 Kayleitha :# 198 Leeroy Jenkins :# 203 Lt. Commander Dudefella :# 291 Green Whelp Armor * The following cards are correspond to in-game NPCs: :# 188 Ironforge Guards :# 191 King Magni Bronzebeard :# 195 Lady Jaina Proudmoore :# 201 Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker :# 245 Kaal Soulreaper :# 254 Orgrimmar Grunts :# 267 Warchief Thrall :# 268 Warlord Goretooth :# 277 Chromie :# 278 Landro Longshot (Item Redemption) External links ;Old pl:TCG Heroes of Azeroth